


Quitting

by shinysylver



Series: Fic a Day in May [21]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1674080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinysylver/pseuds/shinysylver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian wants Mickey to quit smoking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quitting

**Author's Note:**

> Please be aware that this fic contains language and attitudes that are canonical, but potentially offensive.

"Where are my cigarettes?" Mickey asked. He patted his pockets again just to make sure he hadn't missed them and went back to digging through all the crap in his room. 

Ian stuck his head out of the bathroom and spoke around the toothbrush in his mouth. "I got rid of them."

"You what?" Mickey asked. 

"When I quit I was able to run so much easier," Ian said. 

"I'm not planning to run though," Mickey said, struggling to keep his voice calm. He really needed a smoke right now, especially if he was going to have to deal with Ian's shit this early in the morning. He still wasn't sure how this had become his life.

"You should." Ian stepped back into the bathroom and Mickey heard him rinsing his mouth out. Mickey took the time to count to ten and remind himself that Ian was one of the only people he actually liked and that he'd regret it if he strangled him.

"I'm not quitting smoking just because you did."

"You should," Ian repeated. He came back out of the bathroom and stood in front of Mickey.

"Give me one good reason and running doesn't count."

Ian leaned forward and gave Mickey a kiss. Mickey chased the minty flavor of Ian's toothpaste with his tongue and briefly forgot their argument and his nicotine craving. 

Ian pulled back and rested his forehead on Mickey's. "Kissing is less fun when you taste like a week old ashtray."

Mickey shoved Ian away. "Fuck you. After all your whining about kissing me, you aren't going to stop now."

Ian laughed. "No I'm not. But you should still quit."

Mickey sighed. "I'll think about it, but no more getting rid of my shit without asking." 

If Ian was going to get all worked up over the smoking, Mickey really would consider quitting. But he wasn't going to make any rash decisions when he was nicotine deprived. He'd just have to steal a smoke from Mandy.

Mickey was halfway out of the room when Ian's smug voice stopped him. "I got rid of Mandy's too."

"Of course you did," Mickey muttered. "Why did I drag your ass back here again?"

"You love me?" Ian asked. His voice was light, but Mickey could tell that the question was serious. It brought back the last time Ian confronted him with those words. 

_You love me and you're gay._ Ian had said then and Mickey hadn’t been able to handle it. Things were different now though. He'd already admitted that he was gay. 

"Something like that," Mickey replied. He knew he was being a pussy by not just saying it, but it seemed to be enough for Ian who grinned at him and pulled a single cigarette out of his pocket.

"I saved one."

Mickey took the cigarette and stared at it for a minute before sticking it behind his ear. He wasn't actually quitting…he was just holding off for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are much appreciated.
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr at [shinysylver](http://shinysylver.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
